


A Glass of Christmas Cheer

by ami_ven



Category: Castle, Firefly, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard’s two newest crewmen are having trouble finding the Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass of Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "bobdeloyd" in 2015

“Just because your stupid stunt worked, that doesn’t make it a plan!” snapped a voice, and Picard looked up to his two newest crewmembers squaring off across the room.

It was supposed to be their Christmas party, a chance for everyone to forget their rank and responsibilities for a little while, but it seemed that Crewman Reynolds and Lieutenant Beckett were finding that difficult.

“Plans don’t always work,” said Reynolds— it had been Beckett who’d spoken a moment before. “Plannin’ for that, I made a backup plan to be spontaneous.”

“To be _reckless_ ,” Beckett corrected.

Picard glanced past them, to where Lieutenant Worf was standing, arms crossed, just watching them. The captain had faith that his security chief would intervene if things got more heated, and he took another sip of his Earl Grey, watching.

“Maybe so,” Reynolds agreed. “But we’re Security officers, ain’t we? And if we’re tasked with securin’ this fine crew, we oughta do anythin’ we can to keep ‘em safe.”

“That’s…true,” she replied, sounding reluctant to say it. “But something so thoughtless could have just as easily gotten your whole team killed, and then who would protect ‘this fine crew’?”

“Nobody got killed, detective,” he said, smile curling into a smirk. “Not even me.”

“Maybe next time,” Beckett snapped, then frowned as he flinched. “No, I didn’t mean—”

“No, no,” said Reynolds, stubborn again. “I’m a real _hwen dan_ , I know it. Better for us all if I was outta your hair.”

“Of course not,” said Beckett. Her hand reached out to touch his wrist, and she looked just as surprised about that as she did. “It’d be better if we worked _together_.”

“Together?” he repeated.

She didn’t move her hand. “Yeah,” Beckett said. “Together.”

Picard smiled, and turned away. Things were working out splendidly.

THE END


End file.
